paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Demerest and the Dark-Beings
It seems that alien abduction is hereditary. Siblings will often share abduction experiences (Sisterhood and the Stars), and mothers will pass the extraterrestrial attention down to their children, leading to an exceptionally bizarre parent-child chat about the beings that appear at the end of the kid's bed. Taunia Derenberger-Bowman is the daughter of Woodrow Derenberger - the man who famously encountered Indrid Cold in Parkersburg, West Virginia on the 2nd of November 1966 - and despite her father's death in 1990, Taunia has been in continued contact with Indrid Cold and other entities claiming to be his children. Today's case is another case like this. Two sisters are subjected to separate but connected alien abduction experiences. Demerest's Story It was 1964, and Janet Demerest was nine years old. She was playing with some of her friends (about whom she has some hazy memories involving them being members of a Brownie troop) a short distance away from her house. It was during this otherwise pleasant childhood experience that she would first be confronted with something otherworldly. She was placed under hypnosis by alien abduction researcher David M. Jacobs, and her story was told in his 1992 book Secret Life; Firsthand, Documented Accounts of UFO Abductions. Jacobs asked a hypnotised Demerest to tell him about what the children were doing, and she replied that they were apparently kneeling and sitting on the ground - but she couldn't tell exactly what the surrounding area looked like. She could only remember that there was grass, and that her friends seemed to be looking down at something on the ground. Janet was initially sitting down with them, but she decided to get up to watch the situation from a farther distance, taking a few steps away from them. They mostly ignored her, continuing to stare at the mystery object on the ground which she guessed was a bug or something. She suddenly became aware of a man stood outside the circle. When Jacobs asked her to describe him, she said nothing - but had previously clarified that he didn't look like a person. Her friends were all still in the circle, and didn't notice the strange humanoid. Janet felt compelled to go over to where he was, and when she was at his side they started to walk away. She got the sense that he knew where they were going. They walked off into the woods. At this point in the hypnosis session, Janet started to question the narrative that her memories were presenting to her. She couldn't understand why she would've just gotten up and walked away from her friends in order to follow some humanoid creature. David comforted her and told her to just go along with the narrative, and then asked for more details. In response, Janet revealed that the entity was holding her hand at this point - and that she felt happy to be going with him and that she wanted to go, seemingly of her own free will. His hands were no bigger than hers, and she felt safe. They walked down a path in comfortable silence until they arrived at a clearing - whereupon Janet saw something which she couldn't identify. This was a landed UFO - and the diminutive humanoid (as later information revealed it to be) led her up a ramp into the craft. Also while she was nine (though it is not clear if this is the same incident), she recalled being led into a warehouse-like room in which she could see a human woman and a strange-looking young girl on a cot-like bed. The man who had led her into the warehouse told her to play with the young girl. When Jacobs asked her to describe teh girl, she said that she didn't look real. She apparently looked like the man who had brought her into the room. Her skin was described as grayish black, and she was thin but her bones weren't visible. She looked like a shadow. When Jacobs asked what the child's eyes looked like - what size they were - but she didn't know. Her arms were thin enough to make them seem disproportionately long, and her fingers were similarly slender. The fingers are noted not to be tapered at the end. No bone structure, joints or genitals were visible on the small entity. Her toes were long and she seemed to be roughly eight years of age. She had a small nose, no chin and a lipless mouth on her bald head. In fact, she only had any clue that the being she was looking at was meant to be a girl from what the entity who had led her into the room had told her. Janet and the male humanoid took a few steps towards the child and her mother, and then sat down on the floor. Janet crossed her legs and the humanoid girl mirrored this behaviour. The male humanoid and the mother watched the two children on the floor, and Janet seems to remember asking her if she wanted to play - but the alien girl said that she didn't know. Janet replied that she would think of a game before the girl interrupted her and told her to just sit there. She did just that, and quickly found that her eyes were somehow fixed on the young alien's eyes. The alien was looking at her as well, but it was clear to Janet that she still had the ability to move her eyes - and that she was looking at different things after staring at her eyes for a while. They both sit there, seemingly transfixed to each other because they have to be - Janet said that it seemed to be very important. The two children then stood up, and the alien seemingly told Janet that it's time to go. Say goodbye before the pair shared a quick hug. Janet put her arms around the entity and the entity felt completely solid - once again, she could discern no bone structure. The alien girl stood back at this point, and Janet started to walk back towards her male humanoid guide. She left the UFO - having been gone for over an hour - before walking back over the hill over which she had come to see her friends again. Her friends asked her where she had been, to which she just replied that she had been exploring, and this seemed to satisfy them. Jacobs noted this as being strange - almost as if the children had been switched on again. The next few hypnotically-retrieved memories are unfortunately mostly undated by Jacobs in his book, but the one that we do know the rough timing of took place in 1987 when Janet was 33 years old. I am placing this one before the others due to its content in the context of the other stories recorded by Jacobs - you will see what I mean later on in the story. The memory itself is disconnected from any other abduction events, but Janet claimed to have recalled seeing a humanoid entity holding a 'long metal thing' which resembled a needle. He moved to insert the needle into Janet's body - and she knew that it was going to hurt. However, she didn't feel any pain as the figure inserted the needle into her vagina. She could see that he was putting something inside her body - a small spherical object. She was terrified - too afraid to move. When the bizarre procedure was finished, a female humanoid helped Janet sit up off a table by pushing her up into a sitting position from the back. All that was in Janet's mind at this point was that she wanted to have a baby. She told the female being this, but got no response from the expressionless humanoid. Janet felt like she was going to have a baby. She wanted a baby. She was completely fixated on the idea despite never having really wanted to get pregnant before the experience. Later, there was a reference to a story about Janet going to see her physician to terminate the fetus with which she had become pregnant - but the doctor was shocked to find no fetus in her uterus. He was so baffled that he resorted to becoming angry at the nurse for somehow causing the bizarre phantom pregnancy. Janet saw the nurse gesturing to the doctor to hush him for fear of her hearing his anger and confusion and potentially panicking. In some of the later accounts of the phenomenon as experienced by Janet, she refers to her daughter Hillary - implying that perhaps she was inspired by the previous experience to actually have a child, and so that is why I have placed them after the story with the vaginal probe. The abduction phenomenon seemed to spread to her daughter when she was six years old. Janet would always sleep in the same bed as Hillary, perhaps to keep her safe from kidnappers from the stars - and there was one incident in which she was conscious when an abduction began. She was able to tell Jacobs this story without the aid of hypnosis, which makes it considerably more credible. She said that she saw an object like a laundry basket appear from nowhere and hover over child. She saw a diminutive grey-coloured being standing at the side of her bed, and she suddenly found herself paralysed and unable to scream. Her daughter suddenly vanished from the bed beside her, after which the basket (now described as empty) reappeared. A sense of nausea overcame Janet, and she got the strange feeling that she was now inside the basket and was moving. Soon after this, the basket returned her to an empty bed. She lay on her back as the basket vanished overhead before reappearing quickly and prompting her daughter to once again be visible lying beside her. On what was either the same night or another case in which was taken from her shared bed, she woke to find Hillary complaining about pains in her arm and in various other places. Janet examined her daughter, and her stomach turned in horror when she found that Hillary's genitals were red, swollen, and leaking a clear substance. There was a brown substance painted between her thighs. She panicked and quickly tried to wipe the brownish matter off her daughter, but the substance swiftly dried up, turned white and then evaporated until none was left at all. Janet found some flakes of the material and a potentially anomalous stain on the bedsheet, presumably after a thorough search of the bedroom. She stored the flakes in an airtight jar in the freezer, but it only took a few days for them to evaporate into nothingness as well. The same thing happened to Hillary again just a month later - and this time Janet was much more prepared. She peeled off all the brown matter she could before wiping the rest off with toilet paper. She put the material she had peeled off in the freezer, but once again it disappeared within a few days - however, some of the substance on the toilet paper had been preserved, and was still in storage as of 1992 when Jacobs published his book. Janet decided to have a stain that had appeared on a shirt that she had been wearing during an abduction in 1988 analysed by the American Standards Testing Bureau of New York City. The Bureau assembled a small team to research the anomalous material - and the chief chemist of the team decided that the best way to attack the problem would be to subject the stain to a High Pressure Liquid Chromatography (HPLC) test. The laboratory obtained HPLC apparatus specifically for the purpose of carrying out this analysis, but they soon began to encounter problems. For example, the solvent needed to remove the substance from the shirt needed to be exactly right so that they would not risk chemically altering the stain or dissolving it completely. They tried numerous different solvents before eventually deciding that water would be the best option after all. However, they were only able to obtain minute traces of the matter even through the use of HPLC - and after eight months of trying, they were forced to give up. There was an incident in which Janet decided to tie herself to her bedside lamp in order to prevent a potential abduction, and interestingly enough the entities didn't come for her that night. Another abduction event was described as involving Janet finding herself on a table while two entities held her shoulders and her head was facing back at a sharp angle like she was trying to look directly behind her. Her body was rigid and the two beings at her shoulders stared at her intently, while a third being performed some undescribed gynecological procedure. The next day, she suffered from cramps in her neck and shoulders - and this pain was consistently severe for 24 hours. She explained the overall disconnected and surreal nature of her experiences to Jacobs by saying that she has no sense of who she is when she is with the entities. She says that one thing happens, then the next thing happens and she forgets about the first one. These disjointed memories are only recovered through hypnosis. As I said in the introduction, Janet's sister has also experienced the terrifying phenomenon of alien abduction. I felt that this article was getting too long and that Janet's experience is different enough from that of her sister - and so I decided to separate the two. This will thus be my first two-parter article. Watch this space for an incoming link to the second part of this saga! Source Secret Life; Firsthand, Documented Accounts of UFO Abductions by David M. Jacobs Category:Case Files Category:Hypnotic Regression Category:Abduction Category:Ufology Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Missing Time Category:Physical Evidence Category:Physiological Symptoms Category:Two parter